Dark Love
by xelusivexmemoriesx
Summary: Karla is from a dark background. She has cruel parents and has never loved anyone. So when she arrives at Hogwarts, who sweeps her off her feet? That blonde, icy eyed favourite, Draco Malfoy! But what about Harry? What happens with him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. Except for Karla.

I have a secret. A deep dark secret. But why should I tell you? Don't try to talk me out of it, I can commit the Cruciatus curse!

So, instead I'll just tell you about my years at Hogwarts. At first I was home schooled. Three years of it. It was okay. I guess.

So I guess the story begins at the beginning of my fourth year. I was fourteen and so, I went to Hogwarts. I sat down on the Hogwarts Express, armed with chocolate frogs. I was on my own.

I sat down in an empty compartment. I picked up my book and my pure white owl, Moonshine sat next to me. On my lap was Star, my black kitten. So I started to read it and guess who walked in?

Ok, so it was only Draco Malfoy, but man was he hot! Trying to flirt, I flicked my long, blonde hair with natural blonde highlights. My green eyes with silver and blue specs gazed into his icy blue eyes.

'Hey! Can we sit here?' I nodded and they sat.

'I'm Draco Malfoy. And, you are?'

'I'm Karla.'

'Karla who?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Just wondering.'

'Well don't. I'm not going to reveal that information.'

He rolled his eyes. I just shrugged. Suddenly, the whole world seemed to stop turning. Draco Malfoy, in all his glory, was standing there, holding my hands.

I was embraced in his arms. He leaned in to kiss me and . . .

'Karla! Snap out of it!' I woke up from my glorious daydream. We were at school. I walked out. Suddenly a great giant grabbed me and I was tossed onto a boat with a bunch of first years.

We went inside and were sorted. I, naturally, was in Slytherin. So we ate and yeah. So, I walked back to my common room.

On the way there, someone stopped me. It was Draco. I gazed into his eyes. He leaned in to me. He was going to kiss me, I know he was!

'Um, can I have my timetable? Thanks.' I was disappointed. I couldn't take in anymore. I embraced him and kissed him.

I'd never felt like that before. It was very weird. I mean, with my family, its hard to take it.

He blushed and walked away, this half guilty and half wishing he could stay smile was on his face.


	2. Cursed Kissing

DISCLAIMER: Man, these are annoying. Last time. For this story. Not mine. Except Karla. So don't sue.

Authors note: Ok, I'm updating. I'm not sure where to take this. Any ideas, please review.

The next morning I walked down to breakfast. I sat down. Malfoy shot me that smile again. I just drank my pumpkin juice and sent him back another smile. One that said, Hi, I'm Karla. Sorry. Can we still be friends? He didn't notice.

Man, he was hot. Hot with a capital h. I walked to potions class. But on the way, he stopped me. He grinned that cute smirk and said

'Look, I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I was really shocked. But, I'm just not ready.'

'At least think about it!' I said. He nodded. Then we walked to potions class together.

'Ok, today we will be making an ugly potion. You have thirty minutes. Instructions are on the board. Partners are Draco and Karla, Pansy and Hermione, Harry and Blaise, Ron and Crabbe. Start now.'

Malfoy came over to me. We sat together. I asked him if he was going out with Pansy.

'I hate her! She just likes me! She is so ugly and that. Add three tablespoons of powdered root of a wandwood tree for me while I stir it anticlockwise.'

We continued making the potion. When we had finished Snape came over. He looked in our cauldron.

'Very good, Karla and Draco. 100 points for Slytherin. Potter! Oh, yes I was watching. You added the powdered root before the tea while Zabini wasn't looking! Thirty points from Gryffindor. And twenty for Slytherin for your trouble, Blaise.'

Once again I felt Draco lean in. He kissed me on the cheek softly. Then I kissed him back….

Suddenly, I heard everyone yell

'Fight, fight, fight!' I snapped out of my daydream. Blaise and Potter were fighting. I had to stop it. Otherwise my friend (Blaise) might get hurt. Potter raised his wand and performed the almost deadly curse. I ran in front of the bright beam.

I felt myself crashing to the ground. Draco, Blaise and Potter crowded around me. Snape came just at that moment.

'Potter was going to curse Zabini and Karla ran in front of it to protect him!' Malfoy told Snape.

'Two hundred points from Gryffindor! Malfoy, Zabini, help her to the hospital wing. You, Potter, come with me!' The two boys lifted me and carried me to the hospital wing. McGonagall was there, waiting for me. I was laid on the bed. She sat down, about to talk.

'I am so sorry about the behavior of Mr Potter. He is being punished greatly. Part of this punishment will include him being your temporary slave. He will start when he gets here. If you feel he doesn't serve you well enough, call me and I will punish him. Ahh, here he is.'

The black haired boy was standing at the door.

'Hi.' I said, coldly.

'Sorry, For that. Are you ok?' I just nodded and asked for a pumpkin juice. Malfoy was still next to my bed.

'I snuck that potion in Pansy's pumpkin juice. She will be ugly when you see her next!'

I laughed.

'Have you thought about…us? About yesterday?'

'This morning, I was too young. Now, I am just right.' And he kissed me. He really kissed me! And this time, I wasn't dreaming.

Author's note: Ok, this sort of shows friendship and stuff. You may not like it, but I do have a plan!


End file.
